Happiness and Affection
by arrasailsup
Summary: Raven has to control her emotions but after a talk with Beast Boy,can she let go?RaexBB minor RobxStar
1. Early morning weirdness

Disclaimer:Do I own Teen Titans?Does Cyborg eat tofu?No?Then you have you answer.

Happiness and Affection

Chapter one:

Early Morning Weirdness

* * *

_Wakey Rae!_

Raven groaned.Her emotions are so annoying.Espeially Happiness.She's the worse.

'Can you give me a minute of peace?'Raven asked sacrastically.

_Aww.C'mon Rae!I'm certain this is gonna be a happy day!_

'Since when are you not sure?'Raven grumbled.

_She's right you know.Being your emotion,I know you want to see Beast Boy._

Another unwelcome emotion.Affection.

'I .Do.Not.Feel.Anything.For.Beast.Boy.'Raven snarled,doing her one word at a time voice.

_Affection's perfectly righty Rae!You l-o--v-e Beast Boy!_

'I'm going to get out of bed anyway.But not because I like Beast Boy.I need herbal tea,'Raven said.

Just as Raven got out to the hallway,she felt that she stepped on something.And that something gave a _MWRRRRRRR _of anger.

Raven looked down and saw a green kitten.Beast Boy.

'What are you doing here?'Raven demended,looking at the green changeling.

'I…errr…I'Beast Boy blushed.Or as well as he can blush.

'Never mind.'Raven muttered.

'_See!BB likes you!'Happy yelled._

'Too bad I don't."Raven growled.

She sighed.This was going to be a _long long _day.

* * *

**Love it?Think I deserve to die for my writing skills?Wait.There's more!**


	2. What happened last night

**Disclaimer:If I own Teen Titans,Cyborg will be kicked out of the team and Terra would be back.In other words,I don't own TT! sniffle**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed so far!**

Happiness and Affection

What happened last night

* * *

Beast Bot sighed. Things hadn't gone according to the plan.

_Flashback…_

_Last night Beast Boy woke from a dream suddenly. The green changeling scratched his head. It had been so wonderful! He asked Raven out in the dream when it ended suddenly. Beast Boy sighed. Maybe, just maybe, he could get the courage to ask Raven out. He morphed into a green cat and leaped effortlessly to Raven's room. But he was so tired! 'And, Raven probaly won't approve of me asking her out in the middle of the night,' he thought ruefully._

_End flashback._

_Reality…_

'BB! We're cooking egg'n'bacon today!" Cyborg yelled!

Beast Boy immediately broke out of his thoughts. 'No way!' he yelled as he ran down to the kitchen.

'Tofu is way better!'

'We're not having that tofu stuff! We need energy only meat can provide!' Cyborg replied.

'Dude! We have to kill those animals to get the meat and I've been those animals!' Beast Boy shot back.

'Enough!' Raven who was reading and drinking herbal tea, now looking daggers at the two boys, snarled 'This pointless argument over what to eat is dustructing my concentration!'

'Umm…' Beast Boy stammered, 'Cyborg, I suddenly feel like eating eggs now. Can you cook?'

'Booya! Score for Cyborg!' Cyborg cheered.

Just then,the alarm beeped.

'Titans,go!' Robin yelled and ran out of the room,his team following him.

* * *

**Like it?Hate it?I'll update ASAP!**


	3. Titans go!

**Disclaimer:let's see…I do not own TT! Now would you stop badgering me!**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed so far! I'm trying to make this longer and more detailed but I'm running out of time most days! My life has been one hectic mess lately and the plot bunnies kept ripping each other apart! bows in shame**

* * *

Happiness and Affection

Titans go!

The Titans all raced to the operations room. Robin swiftly punched a few commands into the computer. His eyes widened slightly when he saw what the trouble was.

'It's Jinx!' He informed the rest of the team.

'She came alone? Why?' Raven asked, as always, keeping her emotions in check.

'I dunno!' Cyborg yelled,'but it just makes it easier for us!' He added cheerfully.

Robin frowned,'maybe she's acting as a diversion,' he said thoughtfully.'For the others of her team to creat another bigger, more complicated problem.'

'Then what shall we do,Friend Robin?' Starfire cried, looking at a loss as to what to do.

'Jinx is a villian and will cause trouble if left to her own devices.' Robin paused for a moment, and thought swiftly. 'Beast Boy and I will go take care of Jinx and the rest of you, stay alert. If anything happens, go deal with it swiftly.' He decided, frowning lightly. 'Cyborb, lead your team until we come back.'

'Gotcha man!' Cyborb said grinning.

'Titans! Move out!'Robin yelled.

The rest of the titans were nearly out of the room before they noticed Beast Boy was still in the operations room, looking dazed.

'Yo! What's your problem man?' Cyborg shouted.'Robin just gave us the order to move out!'

Beast Boy snapped out of his reverie, looking puzzled.'What do you mean?' He stammered,'I didn't get too much sleep last night.'

Cyborg sighed.' Jinx is robbing a bank and Robin thinks it's a diversion so we have to split up. You're to go wth Robin and me, Star an' Raven are to wait and see if there's anymore trouble.Got all that?'

Beast Boy yawned.'All right already!' He said.'I got it!Now are we going to move out or what?'

'Well we were moving out already before you interupted with your 'I didn't get enough sleep' speech!' Cyborg snapped.

'Well-' Beast Boy started to say before he was interuppted by Starfire.

'Please friends! Do not argue.We should go now and as you earth people say'deal with'Jinx. Friend Beast Boy, you should get some sleep when we get back!' Starfire said looking slightly worried. 'Not having enough sleep is not good for you health!' Starfire finished rapidly.

'It's alright Star, we got your point.' Robin said soothingly. 'Now we really should go and try to prevent whatever Jinx and her team are planning.Titans go!' He yelled.

* * *

**Not much happened in this chapter but this is what they call, a filler? Ah well. I'll try to update more often but sometimes life doesn't go where you want.**


	4. Action

**Disclaimer:We all know… But in case you don't, I don't own anything!**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I had exams!And we all know how terrible those can be…**

Happiness and Affection

Chapter four

Action!

* * *

Cyborg scowled,frustrated.He hated waiting while the action was going on.He was crouched on a rooftop while Starfire was lurking in an alley and Raven was on a street.

'Anything unusual happening?'Robin asked through the commuinicater.Cyborg could here bangs and other sounds of battle.

'Nope!' He replied,'do you need backup?'

'Nah,'Robin said immediatley.'We've got Jinx but she's putting up a good fight. It's not her I'm worried about but Beas- Argh!'there was the sound of a foot kicking something then Robin came back on,'sorry Cyborg, but I've got to go.Can't risk being distracted anymore!Report to me if you see anything suspicious!'There was a click! And the line went off.

Cyborg shook his head.He wondered what Robin had wanted to say about Beast Boy before Jinx interrupted.

* * *

Robin grunted,dodging Jinx's foot.Beasy Boy had been thrown down and was currently in the process of getting up.

'Give up Robin!'Jinx yelled,'you can't beat me!'

'I can and I will!'Robin yelled, before sharply turning his head to avoid Jinx's punch.

'Yeah, right,' Jinx scoffed.'Where are your little friends?'She asked teasingly,'have they forgotten you? Or maybe you just want them to be your girlfriend's bodyguards!'

'Starfire isn't my girlfriend!'Robin yelled, trying to punch Jinx,'and she doesn't need any bodyguards!'

'You excpect me to believe you?'Jinx dememded,blocking Robin's punch before punching him,'I saw you two making doe-doe eyes at each other!Face it bird-boy, you like her!'

'Will you shut up!'Robin yelled, swiftly kicking out at Jinx.'I told you already!She isn't my girlfriend! Do I have to keep repeating myself?'

'Temper, temper,'Jinx tutted,'try cooling down birdy! Cause I'm gonna make you red-hot!'

**Thrown in a bit of StarRob for all fans! Hope it's fine. Til next time!**


End file.
